Shattered
by tjmack1986
Summary: Dreams aren't always meant to become real life. A lesson that Shawn learns the hard way.


**Title: **Shattered

**Fandom: **Psych

**Ship: **Shawn/Juliet (Shules)

**Summary: **Dreams aren't always meant to become real life. A lesson that Shawn learns the hard way.

**A/N: **Yeah, so I have so many other stories I _should_ be working on, and yet this one-shot would NOT leave me alone. So here it is.

* * *

><p><em>Shawn groaned outwardly, as he reached over and tapped his bedside table. His hand came up empty. Where his alarm clock should be, instead was just the table. Sighing, he figured he must have knocked the clock on the floor at some point during the night. Turning on his side, he was rewarded with the truth. His alarm clock was indeed missing from it's usual spot on his bedside table. Running a hand over his face, the stubble that was there was rough against his hand. He leaned over the side of the bed, and groaned again when he saw nothing. Then something clicked. He wasn't in his tiny apartment. The ratty, multicolored carpet that had been sprawled out across his apartment. This place was covered in beautiful, shiny hardwood floors. <em>

_What the hell had happened last night, and whose place did he happen to crash at? It was only then that realized that the bed he was currently occupying was not empty, as the blond mess of hair beside him started to move. Leaning back against the pillow, he placed a couple of fingers to his forehead and tried to remember what had happened the night before. Since he was without a hangover, he assumed that it didn't involve alcohol. _

_His attention went back to the woman beside him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she scooted over to the edge of the bed, flung her arm out to crash down on the alarm clock, before rolling toward him, her arm snaking over his abdomen as she snuggled into his chest. The words caught in his mouth as realization dawned on him. This wasn't just a one night stand, this was Juliet. His hand reached out to stroke against her arm, and something glistened in the early morning rays of sunlight. A gasp caught in his throat. A sliver wedding band sat on his left ring finger. He looked down at Juliet, and saw a matching wedding band, and an engagement ring. _

_How was it that he couldn't remember marrying the woman that he loved so much? He smiled in spite of the confusion. Wrapping an arm around her body, he sighed contently. _

"_Daddy!"_

_The word broke him out of his silent reverie. It had crackled over what sounded to be a walkie talkie. He looked on his bedside table again, knowing that there wasn't anything sitting on it. This time he looked toward Juliet's table, and there beside the alarm clock sat a baby monitor. He had a child...with Juliet? _

"_Are you going to get him, or do I need to get up?" She didn't sound angry, just tired. Exhausted was more like it. That was when he noticed the bump that was her stomach. _

"_Uhmmm. Jules, are you pregenant?"_

_The question seemed simple enough to him, but she just looked at him with unbelieving eyes, and smacked his arm. She rolled her eyes before rolling out of bed. "No Shawn, I love looking like this." She stormed out the room, and it wasn't long before he heard her voice cooing from the baby monitor on her table. _

"_Hey Tyler, sweetie. What's wrong?"_

"_I daddy!"_

"_Okay Tyler."_

_Shawn felt a smile cross his lips. He was married to Juliet, with a son, and a child on the way. This was definitely his dream come true._

* * *

><p>Shawn jerked awake. His alarm clock blared in his ear. He look across to the other side of the bed. Empty. Of course it was. He groaned out in frustration, before smacking his alarm clock off. Looking at the time, he tried to remember what it was that was so important that he needed to be up at seven in the morning.<p>

He heard the familiar music that made him realize that Juliet was calling him. The lightbulb went off, and he realized he needed to get dressed. He grabbed his cell as he slid out of bed.

"Hey Jules."

"Hey Shawn. Just calling to make sure you were still coming."

"Of course! Wouldn't miss breakfast with my favorite person in the world."

"That's sweet Shawn." He could practically hear the smile that he knew was on her face. "Just remember, I have to be at the station by eight."

"Don't worry my little pumpkin doodle, I'll be there."

With that he hung up the phone, and tossed it on his bed. He dragged a pair of jeans and tee shirt into the bathroom with him. A quick shower, then he'd get dressed and leave.

* * *

><p>Shawn guided his motorcycle into a parking spot, before yanking himself off of it, and pulling his helmet off. Sitting it down on the seat, he walked off toward their favorite diner. The place where they had first met. A place that he had been able to talk her into eating lunch at a few times. He smiled when he saw that she was waiting just outside for him. It had become custom for them since they had started to date a few weeks earlier, for the one who arrived first to wait for the other one. This time was no different.<p>

He quickened his stride, and grabbed her extended hand in his, before placing a simple kiss on her cheek. Though he was happy to be here with Juliet, in the present, his mind kept drifting back to his dream. How sexy she was carrying his child, and how happy he felt being a father. Shawn had never seen himself as the settling down type, and definitely not as the family type. Now it was all he saw and wanted. He wanted the white picket fence with the golden retriever that would run around and play with his children, while they sat hand in hand on the porch swing watching.

"Where's you're head?"

Shawn smiled, and shook his head. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

Her blue eyes bore holes into his as she waited for him to respond. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth. They had only been dating for a couple of months. If he started to talk about marriage and children already, she'd likely get cold feet and leave him. That was nothing something he could deal with. Luckily, the waitress came to stand in front of their table.

"What can I get you folks?"

Shawn smiled softly, as he looked away from Juliet's gaze, to the waitress. "I'll take pineapple pancakes, and a pineapple shake. She'll have eggs over medium with bacon and a strawberry shake."

The waitress shook her head in acknowledgment before heading off to complete their order.

"Now. What are you..." Juliet's sentence hung when Shawn's face paled slightly. "Shawn?"

Shawn gulped, and ran a hand over his face, a nervous habit of his. He blinked his eyes, knowing he had to act fast. "Duck." Shawn got to his feet quickly, ran to the booth just behind Juliet and dove onto it. His body was between hers and the madman that welded a gun directly at Juliet. The noise was one he had heard before, and the pain that exploded through-out his body was nothing new, and yet it seemed to hurt far worse now than it had before. Juliet whipped around, gun in hand, and fired three times, hoping that she hadn't hit any innocent bystanders.

She heard a whimper from behind her, and that was when she noticed that Shawn wasn't in front of her anymore. She looked in the booth behind her and felt a scream catch in her throat. Blood was pouring from Shawn's chest. It was dead center. It was a kill shot, and it was meant for her. She could hear the faint sound of sirens but couldn't care less. She pulled him off the booth, and held him in her lap.

"Stay with me baby. Come on." She ran a hand through his hair. She heard him cough and groan. Blood was seeping from the corner of his mouth. He was dying, slowly and it killed her.

"I just...I wanted...my dream...to come true." His words came out in slow pained gasps.

"What dream Shawn? Tell me about it." At least if he was talking then he was staying with her.

"Married...you...had kids...Best...Dream..Ever..." The last of his words came out all jumbled, as a shuttered breath escaped his lips, and then his body went limp.

Juliet hadn't realized that she was crying, or that she now had an audience. She was only slightly aware that someone was pulling her to her feet, as what appeared to be paramedics fluttering over Shawn. Juliet would have told them it was no use, that he was dead, but she couldn't force herself to speak. His last words still fluttered around inside her mind. He wanted to marry her, to have a family? Now there was no chance of that. She looked back to where Shawn's body was, and watched at the paramedics loaded him into a body bag, and wheeled him away. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as the only man she'd ever love was wheeled away.


End file.
